TakeruTk's Time & Grief
by Aero Angemon
Summary: This is a remake of season 1 through the Eyes of the child of hope. This story was done from a friend I met on another site who gave me permission to post this story on this site. Her name is Sairey13! SHE DOES NOT OWN DIGIMON AND NEITHER DO I


**Takeru Tk-Time & Grief**

**By Sairey13**

I don't own digimon but I do own the oc's that I have made for this story!

"Camp; why did Oka make me go? Takeru asked himself as he sat on a rock near a cliff.

Ever since his parents had gotten divorced he never talked much to anyone or even laughed. It's a surprise that he actually remembered the fight and leaving and he was only 3 when it happened. He hardly smiles and it made his mother worry. He then stared at his broken arm, which was caused by a car accident which happened 6 months ago. A flashback started to occur and this is how his accident was caused! Takeru and his mother, Nansuto Takaishi were driving home from work since she was late on picking him up from school. He would always have to wait for her at 6pm when his school runs from 10:45 – 4pm. When they were almost home after turning a curve a drunk driver rammed them on the side of the car causing both cars to flip over the guard rails causing them to tumble and twist down the hill.

At the bottom of the hill was a concrete pillar which connected to the bridge as support. Takeru's mother was able to kick her door away to make an exit and was about to get Takeru when fear set in. before jumping out of the car she gave her son a sad look. Takeru crawler towards her when she then pushed him back then jumped out of the car saving herself. Takeru was shocked but he tried to get out the same way his mother went however all the rolling and tumbling caused the car to close in on him. The pain kept coming as he kept rolling then the car impacted in the concrete pillar. They were lucky that someone had already called an ambulance which came shortly after. Nansuto walked away with minor cuts and some fractures while Takeru was in critical condition.

Takeru had shattered glass embedded into his tiny body and he was beginning to suffocate do to the pressure of the crushed car and both of his arms were smashed as the car caved in on the young boy. They were able to save the boy but they had some problems; his left arm was so smashed it would take the young boy a very long time for his arm to heal. They were able to remove most of the shards of glass but they were unable to remove it all. They were worried that if the glass isn't removed as he gets older the glass could kill him from the inside out. Takeru was in the hospital for a week until his mother fully healed and was able to take the young boy home. When they arrived home Takeru ran into his room lying on his bed wondering why?

"Why Oka, why did you leave me there to die?" He thought letting a lonely tear slide down his face as he fell asleep. Takeru's flashback ended and he was just staring out into space looking sad and angry. "I wish I did die in that car accident then I would no longer have the physical and mental pain of that day. I can't believe Oka left me inside the car leaving me in danger."

Takeru then watched Taichi teasing Sora with a bug, Koushiro was doing something on his laptop, and Jyou was staring at plants while Mimi was looking up at the mountains. Takeru then got up and proceeded into the forest until he heard footsteps coming his way. He slightly turned his head and saw his brother coming his way.

"I haven't seen Matt in a while!" He thought as his brother came up to him.

"Hey Teeks!" Yamato greeted. "I'm glad to see you, how are you doing?"

Takeru covered his injured arm with his sweater as he turned his head away. When they were younger Yamato would call him Teeks or Tk being his name is Takeru which means Noble Warrior, Fierce Warrior & Health!

"How are you and Otou doing?" The young boy wondered as the older boy sighed.

"He's been busy lately, always at the TV station coming home very late." Answered the older blond. "Better yet I'm fine though!"

"I'm glad to hear, Oka has been working at the hospital trying to make more money" Takeru replied causing Yamato to turn his head towards his brother.

"You mean she is not working at the bakery anymore!" The older blond wondered.

"Iie she is but not all the time." Takeru informed

"I see, so she is gone all the time as well." Yamato thought out loud causing Takeru to sigh as he started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Yamato wondered which caused Takeru to get irritated and annoyed for his brother for being over protective.

"It is getting late; I'm going to bed!" Takeru informed as he walked towards his cabin.

As he got himself ready for bed he saw the pocket knife that he actually stole which was sitting in his book bag causing him to smile at that memory.

"I can't believe I actually stole it and nobody saw me do it." He thought as he was preparing for bed.

Everyone was also piling into the cabin to get ready for bed being they had a very exhausting day. They were all too happy to be going home soon and they couldn't wait to be home again. Takeru took his cast off though he supposed to yet and tries to move his arm around. The arm still hurts and the scars are still visible from the accident making it look like it hasn't started to heal. He then went into his book bag and removed some alcohol and something to clean his wounds. He then took the cloth dipping it in the alcohol then proceeded to clean his wounds with it. As he was doing this Taichi came towards the boy surprised to see so many injuries and scars.

"Hey Tk, where did you get all those injuries?" Taichi asked concerned for the little boy.

Even though they haven't known each other for very long Taichi considers Takeru as a younger brother. Takeru ignored Taichi and continued applying the alcohol to the wounds then he pulled the left side of his shirt up to apply the alcohol to his left shoulder and chest. It stung but the doctors told him to apply it to his wounds once a month until the wounds were fully healed. Taichi continued to watch the young boy with a blank stare on his face when he addressed the young blond again.

"Damn Teeks it looks like you were caught in a fight!" Taichi stated as the others were returning from brushing their teeth.

Takeru quickly pulled down his shirt which made him twist his left arm in the process causing him to clench his arm making him wince. However he didn't cry or make a sound which could have warned the others.

"Daijoubu?" Sora wondered as she laid her hand over the boy's right hand that was on his left shoulder.

"I was putting some medicine on my arm and I am alright! Takeru informed as he climbed into bed and laid on his right side which made Sora smile at the boy.

"Ok!" Goodnight guys!" Sora exclaimed

"Goodnight!" Everyone replied and went to sleep.

The following afternoon we find the others getting ready to go play in the snow.

"I think the snowstorm finally stopped!" Taichi mentioned as he opened the door which caused everyone to look outside to see the snow everywhere. Well it looks like the canoe races are cancelled so let's have toboggan races instead! Taichi stated as he went to investigate the strange occurrence. Everyone except Takeru followed the excited boy out in the snow who was putting his cast back onto his arm.

"I wish I wasn't wearing this cast, I'm getting tired of wearing it plus I won't be any use to Zach if my arm doesn't recover soon." The young blond thought out loud as he went outside looking to the sky. He then thought of how he first met Zach and how he was invited to join the White Angels Gang which caused a flashback to happen.

Takeru was walking from school keeping his head down since his mother was coming home late again. Takeru accidentally walked into the Crazed Hyena Territory about half way home. 2 teenage boys saw the young boy from the rooftop of one of the surrounding buildings then jumped down in front of the boy which startled him but didn't show any fear. They laughed at the boy as they proceeded to walk towards him which caused him to back up slowly.

"Hey kid, what are you doing in our territory?" The 15 year old sneered as he put his hands into his pockets which made Takeru only glare at them.

I didn't know this was your territory I am only walking home from school! The young boy stated as he slowly slid his left arm out of his cast which was hidden from his sweatshirt as the 17 year old boy began to walk towards him about to grab him by the collar.

"Well you better remember this from now on!" Cried the 17 year old as he lifted the young boy up by his shirt to prepare to punch him.

However Takeru was quicker and swung his left arm at the young adult causing him to drop the boy. Takeru quickly ran back and saw the teens chasing after him. He then saw an alley with a wired fence so he took his chances running towards the fence. When the teens turned into the alley he was gone with the fence blocking their path. Takeru was lucky that there was a fire escape ladder above the fence and he was able to jump towards it and go to the roof. Just when he thought he was safe he turned and saw a large gap between the buildings. Without thinking the young blond ran towards the ledge of the roof clearing the path to the other roof. He began to breathe heavily but smiled knowing he cleared the jump to the other side. When he was about to stand a hand appeared in front of his face. He looked up and saw another 15 year old male staring down at him. Takeru was unsure if he should take the older boy's hand but he realized something that his mother abandoned when she left him in the car. He saw trust and believed what his eyes have told him. Takeru took the older boy's hand and the teen pulled the child back to his feet.

"Hey aren't you the boy that was in that nasty car accident 2 weeks ago?" The older boy wondered as they starred at each other. Takeru nodded as the older boy started to laugh. "Man you sure are tough, I can't believe I'm in the presence of the boy who survived the wreck. By the way I am Zach!" The older boy introduced causing Takeru to smile for being noticed.

"Arigato Zach, my name is Takeru but most people call me Tk." Replied the young blond as Zach nodded and took the small boy's hand.

Don't worry I am not going to kidnap you I just want to take you to a special place where nobody is alone." Stated Zach as Takeru was surprised he knew what he was looking for so he followed the stranger into an abandoned warehouse. "It used to be a toy factory until they went bankrupt and nobody bought it since then." Zach informed

When they went inside it was like a place where Takeru wished he was in sooner. Outside maybe black but inside was white and other colors and it was full of preteens through young adults and lots of boxes among other cool stuff wherever he saw. When everyone noticed the small boy they immediately recognized him from the news that happened a few weeks ago. They all got to know Takeru and welcomed him as a member of the White Angels. For once the boy felt wanted and cared for since his mother left him in that wreck. When night came Zach offered him a lift back home in which Takeru accepted gratefully. Zach then placed the young boy on his back and began jumping from building to building until Takeru saw his apartment. It was a good thing that Takeru left his window unlocked and they both slid inside his room. His room was half empty which he got a lot of room for anything.

"Well are we going to see you later after school?" Zach asked as he was sitting on the ledge of the window.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world or anything at all!" Takeru smiled as Zach nodded then began jumping to another roof that wasn't too far. When his mother came home he was already asleep and smiling as he waited for tomorrow to come quicker.

When he came back to reality he began to see colorful lights and recognized them as the northern lights.

"Strange the northern lights are usually seen in Alaska!" Takeru thought as they all looked in the sky when they noticed something shining up in the clouds. Suddenly 7 lights came towards them and they all took cover with Yamato shielding Takeru from the falling items without realizing that the young boy had a broken arm. As soon as it was over they got up and saw the holes that the shiny objects made then they started to float towards the children's hearts. They all grabbed the shiny objects and realized that they were some sort of a device. As they were looking at the strange device a giant wave came out of nowhere and swept the children away. When Takeru woke up he found he was in a forest.

"Ugh what happened?" Takeru thought to himself

He stood up and started to look around at his surroundings to find he didn't recognize anything.

"I wonder what happened to the others and if they are alright?" He wondered

When he left the spot he was in he felt a tug on his shorts and heard a giggle sound. Takeru then looked down and saw a white creature with big black eyes and flat wavy ears and tiny arms and legs with a tiny tail as well. The little creature smiled up at Takeru and then greeted him.

"Hello Tk I am so glad to finally meet you!" The creature smiled as it jumped up into Takeru's chest making him fall over then the creature started to rub his head against the boy. The boy didn't know why but he smiled at the creature and then wrapped his right arm around him.

"Hello! How do you know my name? Takeru wondered

"I've been waiting for you that is why! By the way my name is Tokomon!" The white creature introduced

"Nice to meet you Tokomon, do you know why I am in the forest?" Takeru asked

"I don't know but this is where I found you." Tokomon explained to the young boy.

Takeru examined the strange trees and different types of plants only to conclude what he first thought.

"I was? I guess I am not at the campsite anymore!" Takeru stated out loud as he sat near a tree with Tokomon walking with him which caused the boy to smile at the small creature. "Even though we've never met before today I somehow feel like I've known you somewhere else." He told Tokomon who nodded and agreed with the boy.

"I do to! What happened to your arm?" Tokomon asked concerned for the boy which caused the boy to give a small sad smile.

"I broke it 6 months ago! My Oka and I were heading back home when a drunk driver rammed us from behind into the guard rail causing us to flip over. We were rolling down the hill into a concrete pillar that was holding up a bridge. While we were rolling my mother was able to get out of the car saving herself instead of saving both of us. The doctors were able to save me and my mother but they told us that my arm will take a long time to heal and they couldn't remove all the glass that was embedded in me." Takeru choked causing Tokomon to be more worried as he hugged the small boy on his right side.

"I'm sorry Tk! I didn't mean for you to tell me about your past and isn't there another way for your arm to heal?" Tokomon asked

"The only way is for me to get back home!" Takeru informed

"Where is your home?" Tokomon asked making the boy more confused

"What do you mean? We are near the campsite; aren't we? Takeru wondered making the small creature even more confused.

"Is that where you came from is a campsite?" Tokomon asked being he was so confused which caused Takeru to confirm what he suspected all along.

"That giant wave must have teleported me and my friends to another place or maybe a different world." Takeru thought when a buzzing sound snapped Takeru back to reality then they both heard and saw trees falling and crashing to the ground which made Tokomon gasp when he realized who it was.

"We have to hide!" Tokomon exclaimed as he grabbed onto Takeru's right sleeve with his teeth and dragged the boy to a hologram tree. "Stay quiet he'll pass by us!" Tokomon stated as they both held their breaths until the buzzing noise was gone. "He's gone so let's get out of here before he decides to come back." The small creature said as they both came out of the tree and began walking to another area.

"We should look for my brother and friends for they could be separated as well. By the way what are you Tokomon?" Takeru's curiosity got the better of him.

"I am a Digimon which is short for Digital Monster! Tokomon informed

"Digimon?" Takeru repeated

"That's right Digimon!" Tokomon cried

"That's cool, are there more of you?"

"Hai there are lots of us and we come in many shapes and sizes too." The white Digimon replied

When they made it out of the forest they heard buzzing sounds again.

"Oh no he's back!" The Digimon cried as he tries to find another place to hide.

"Tokomon could you get some medium size sticks?" The small blond asked his partner in which Tokomon nodded and jumped to the tree and took out 3 branches. "Good now find some stones that are both big and light." Tokomon ran off as Takeru used his pocket knife to sharpen the sticks and Tokomon came back with the stones. "Great Job! One more thing we need some poisonous plants when touched but use a stick to get them. Takeru mentioned as the small Digimon ran off while Takeru made 3 spears with some vines from trees and Tokomon arrived with the plants Takeru wanted on a big leaf. "Thanks Tokomon I owe you! The small creature smiled looking confused

"What are you doing Tk? He asked as the small boy smiled

"You'll see!" He replies as he rubbed the tip of the spears in the plants until he could tell it was enough. "Alright let's look for Kuwagamon." The boy replied carrying the 3 spears in his good arm and Tokomon on his hat.

They tried to hear for the buzzing sound until the giant beetle broke some trees aside and spotted them. Tokomon began to panic a little but Takeru was calm.

"Tokomon hang on tight!" Takeru informed then started to run. "I bet'cha can't catch us you over sized beetle!" Taunted the small boy grabbing the Digimon's attention.

Kuwagamon swooped down and cut some trees to get the 2 young ones which caused Takeru to smile because the over grown Digimon was playing into his trap.

"Come on is that the best you could do?" Takeru hollered which caused the giant beetle to charge and miss again because the boy evaded the attack. "It's a good thing my boss Zach taught me how to fight and confuse enemies." He thought as he ran to the clearing at the edge of a cliff.

"Now what Tk?" Tokomon asked still hanging onto his hat as Kuwagamon flew towards them which Takeru glared at the giant Digimon.

"Wait for it! Just a little closer! He informed as the Digimon was a few feet away! "Now!" he shouted as he jabbed the 3 spears at the beetle's face.

The bug shook his head rapidly feeling the effects of the poison from the plants and flew away as Takeru smiled.

"Tk where did you learn to do that?" Tokomon as hopping off the small boy's head.

"Oh a friend of mine from earth taught me that." He replied sitting on the edge when suddenly they heard rustling sounds from behind as Tokomon prepared to attack the next intruder.

Then a flying little gray Digimon with little red hair, white belly, long flappy arms and big blue eyes came towards them.

"Tokomon there you are!" It cried flying towards them.

"Bukamon!" The white creature cried running towards the other Digimon. "Boy, are we glad to see you!" he said as the gray creature laughed cheerfully

"Same here! I saw Kuwagamon flying away from here and I wanted to see what happened." Bukamon replied as Tokomon walked towards his partner.

"It was all because of my partner, he made 3 spears with some side effects which came from some poisonous plants and the jabbed them into Kuwagamon's face causing him to fly away." Bukamon stared at Takeru

"You're Tk?" He asked as the small boy nodded. "Good Joe and the others were looking everywhere for you. Come follow me! Bukamon informed as they followed the other creature.

"Hey Tokomon do you know him?" Takeru asked

"Hai! Bukamon, the others & I were together ever since we've hatched out of our digieggs. We all waited for you and your friends for a while. That's how we know you and the others." Tokomon explained

Well that makes sense I think! The small boy thought to himself as they made their way to an opening part of the woods.

"Hey guys I found them!" Bukamon called out to inform the others to stop looking and a few moments later Taichi and Koushiro were the first to appear.

"Hey Tk glad to see you are alright buddy!" Taichi greeted holding a pink head like Digimon with red eyes and ears like Tokomon's. "Oh this here is Koromon." The pink Digimon smiled at Takeru as the boy smiled back. Koushiro then picked up his Digimon who looked like a squishy-pink glob with dark brown eyes. "This is Motimon." They introduced

"Hello!" The two Digimon said to the small boy then Sora and Mimi came running with their Digimon.

"Oh we're so glad to see you're safe Tk." Mimi said pulling the small boy into a big hug.

"Ow… Arigato Mimi-chan and Sora-chan." Replied the small boy. "Mimi-chan could you please let go of me you are kind of choking me."

"Oh sorry about that! This is Tanemon!" she informed as she let go and picked up a small green Digimon that looked like a plant with white on her.

"This is Yokomon!" Sora said as she picked up her Digimon partner who was pink and with blue leaves on top and miniature tentacle feet and a small yellow antenna with a red one in the middle. Jyou and Yamato finally came in to find the others around Takeru.

Tk Daijoubu? Yamato asked pulling his younger brother into a bear hug causing the smaller blond to wince and not happy about his brother being worried about him but gave the older blond a one arm hug in return.

"I'm fine Matt really I am!" Takeru replied "Matt could you let me go? I have already gotten a hug from Mimi and I don't know if I could feel my arms." The boy stated as Yamato quickly released the boy.

"Oh, Gomen Tk!" he answered then picked up his Digimon partner who has a horn on top of his head and has golden brown fur on the top with white on his face and red eyes like Koromon. "Oh Yeah almost forgot. Tk this is Tsunomon!" He said then Jyou came in carrying his Digimon partner.

"I believe you've already met Bukamon!" Jyou confirmed as Takeru picked up his partner in his right arm.

"This is Tokomon!" he introduced to the others.

Once they were all acquainted to each other they all went to find a way out of the woods. As they walked through the forest Takeru tried to hide his broken arm from everyone but Jyou saw him clenching his shoulder and walked towards him.

"Hey Tk are you alright?" he asked being a bit worried.

The 8 year old boy smiled at him as he nodded.

"Just a bit tired and sore but I'm alright!" He answered as they kept moving.

He tried to stay away from his older brother to make sure he doesn't notice his arm but it was getting harder and harder for him to hide it. Suddenly they heard the buzzing sounds again and Kuwagamon came back with the spears gone and the infection growing worse.

"Tk he is back!" Tokomon cried pointing to the infections on his face with his tiny hand.

"Just as I thought something told me he would be back." The boy replied surprised to see the infections getting worse on the giant beetle. "I am surprised he is still able to find us even though he's bling and poisoned."

The giant beetle then raised his head up high and swiped his scissors like horns at them.

"Duck!" Taichi yelled and they all ducked down.

When the horns were away from them they quickly got up and began running. As they were running Taichi saw a clearing and thought it was a good idea to get out of the woods.

"Min'na this way!" he cried leading them in the direction to the clearing.

Takeru and Tokomon both knew where it will lead and they tried to warn them but were too late for everyone was running towards it. Takeru shook his head and ran after them and when they were all out they realized they were trapped. Kuwagamon landed in front of the forest and roared really loud and the Digimon tried to use their attacks on the giant beetle but they had no effect on him and he pushed them all away. The kids then ran towards their partners to make sure they were alright. Koromon and the others were tired but they were alright and decided to continue to fight back to protect the children. Takeru was worried about his friend but he saw true bravery in the little guy's eyes and nodded and let his Digimon go.

"You can do it Tokomon, I know you can! Takeru cried gathering everyone's attention for they were surprised by the boy's actions but they saw trust in his light blue eyes.

They all did the same and saw their partners running after Kuwagamon when lights came from the sky and surrounded each of the small Digimon. When the lights died down the Digimon were different and bigger from before. Takeru was surprised to see Tokomon and the other Digimon in their new form. Tokomon's new form was a golden brown Digimon with a white belly, blue aquamarine eyes, ears like batwings, a small tail and small black hands and feet. The new form to Koromon is a small dark yellow T-Rex with small fangs, long claws and green eyes.

Yokomon became a pink bird with blue on the ends of her head and her tail feathers, dark pink claws were perched on the end of her beak, wings and feet. A curled striped feather sat on top of her head and a chain was clasped around her left foot with eyes like the new form of Koromon. Tsunomon is a wolf with blue fur and dark blue stripes on it with a horn on the top of his head, red claws on his hands, small fangs with yellow skin and a tail flat ears and red eyes like before. Motimon is a small metal bug with dark red skin, gray claws and spikes on his wings with scissors like hands, wavy dark yellow antennas and big green eyes. The new form of Tanemon is a taller version with a flower on top of her head, purple claws on her hands, a tail almost like Tsunomon and dark green eyes. Finally Bukamon's new form consisted of a white and purple Digimon with red hair on top and black claws with small fangs, a tail, and blue eyes like the new form of Yokomon and Koromon.

They all charged at the giant red beetle and they beat him with all new moves then they all went to their partners happy and laughing to see them alright. The new form of Tokomon flew towards Takeru landing on top of his head which caused the boy to smile until Kuwagamon came back and made the ground under them break apart causing the kids to fall down. The kids and the Digimon were plummeting into the water with the rocks that use to be a part of the cliff and they were about to hit the water.


End file.
